1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the chemical field and the synthesis and use of molybdenum-containing catalysts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Giovanni A. Bonetti's and Rudolph Rosenthal's U.S. Pat. No. 3,480,563 (Nov. 25, 1969) discloses organic-soluble molybdenum compounds derived from a direct reaction between molybdic oxide and an alcohol. However, these catalysts cannot be prepared easily in high metal concentrations by their process. They teach molybdenum trioxide as the only preferred starting material. I have discovered that soluble molybdenum catalysts containing relatively high molybdenum concentrations are obtained using a molybdate starting material. Cartan, F., and Caughlan, C. N., J. Phys. Chem. 64, 1756 (1960) teaches the preparation of alkoxyvanadates from ammonium metavanadate and alcohols. J. A. Price's and R. F. Neblett's U.S. Pat. No. 3,285,942 (Nov. 15, 1966) describes an improved method for the preparation of glycol molybdate complexes for use as lubricant additives. Netherlands application No. 6,510,118 (Aug. 4, 1965) describes a direct oxidation process utilizing molybdenum compounds as catalysts.